The development of techniques for effectively computing a scheduling strategy associated with the transmission of multimedia content (e.g., video, images, audio, etc.) has been given considerable attention. Issues of concern relating to such scheduling strategies that some existing techniques address include attempting to meet deadlines imposed by the content author with respect to the presentation of the multimedia content, and attempting to meet constraints on available bandwidth associated with the transmission channel.
There are existing scheduling approaches that are directed toward the transmission of video from a server to a client device. Some of these approaches attempt to minimize bandwidth associated with the transmission channel between the server and the client, while others attempt to optimize the distortion of an uncompressed video stream.